devi the unlucky & her diary
by Amelie-the-pony
Summary: devi has lot's of bad luck, but valora devi's crystal mage steals her dairy, what will happen if her secret comes out? dose she run and hide with the secret or stand her ground and what is it? so many qustions so little time, this is her diary.review plz
1. valora steals her diary

hi, my names devi desdemona ace wait i mean oliver sister of the famous starling

im only 17 now, but my life is full of BAD LUCK, in my life i broke16 mirrors, killed 12 black cat.

so my life is bad,the most bad thing of all is getting forced married to the most handsome,hot,bad to the bone, ooo sorry i trailed off hehe well the dark ace, but do not tell the sky knights that or they'll have my head.

well, Im a sky knight, my squad is the absolute rebels and IM THE **LEADER** valoura you heard me the **L.E.A.D.E.R** , she is master cyclonis's sister she is so not going to get a cookie tomorrow.

any way hope you liked this thing….

"HAY, valoura…uuooo…can i have my diary,please"i said when she put me in oblivion crystal cage…again

"no, i want your fans to know about, what go's on…unless you want me to put you with your hubby wabby"

"he's not my hubby wabby"i looked like i was a tomato that i was so shy

"ok,then let us start….with 13/12/1997..."

* * *

me:ok short but yer i made a diary of devi's adventures

Devi:no.. any way valora's sister is a witch

Me:cant complain with that

valora:she is not a witch unless you want me to kill you all,i will say that you will say that she is a humon.

finn: hay im finn, i heard that the storm hawks are in your diary...kool

Devi: i hate you, finn

finn: i love you too

(devi smacks finn across his face)

valora:disclaimer of storm hawks but owner of the absolute rebles.


	2. married?

squad log devi desdemona oliver 13/12/1997

* * *

Today, sadly i got married to the dark ace and happily i am a sky knight. but I hate him, He is older than me! im only 13. i was forced to marry him by master cyclonis.

He kidnapped me just to marry me, i don't get it why. ooo wait i remember so we can be a powerful couple….yuk…

but my sister (starling) said "i will send help" yay..

* * *

1 year later

im losing more and more hope, as days become nights, more and more hope go's with it, but when i just lost hope i had a plan to go to terra atmosea for help but they wont let me i know "Master cyclonis,i wish to go to terra neon…please"i said, master cyclonis replied"fine, but snipe and ravess will follow you" i felt sad for a moment

* * *

At terra neon

wow, its so amazing i thought i see a squad with a hawk like symbol i thought they looked like good guys, so they might help" help, it's Ravess and snipe,eel" my plane was floor less to escape. the next thing you know is they were fighting them as planed.

1hr of fighting

"thanks for saving me back there, my name is devil sister of…."i was cut off by a girl who looked like a elf with dark skin

"wow your devil desdemona ace the sister of starling"

"well… i don't like being called mrs. ace or devil desdemona ace"

"ok"

i was about to leave when a blond guy went in front " hey im finn, but you, can call me the finnster"

"uuuh, no"

"anyway, who are you guys?" a red head guy told me

"im, aerrow and were the stoma hawks"

"well nice to meet you,well bye" i strutted away

* * *

me: not to bad ,hay

devi: yer

finn: when will i get a girl

me & devi: NEVER!

aerrow: dont be mean

Devi: my name mean power of the devil,and sometimes im evil

aerrow: hay, if your evil that means i can do this

(aerrow stoll my fav teddy bear, devi ran after him)

me: ooo well , disclamer of storm hawks but owner of the absolute rebels.


	3. sick then blakout

squad log 4/11/10

* * *

today, i found a new crystal, its purple my fav colour yay. i didn't know what it dose so i gave it to valora my crystal mage to examine, after a long time she finlily came out

she told me that it is a crystal that makes people go crazy, if it touchies skin. lucky for me i wear gloves 24/7, different ones for different things.

but on the real story

* * *

i was just sleeping when i heard 'ssshhh she will wake up soon' said one voice that sounded like spitz but it couldn't , then i saw a vial that said on a label [drink me] so i was idiotic enough that i drank it i felt dizzy and fell on the floor then i saw ' valora and master cyclonis'

* * *

valora's p.o.v

'sis we need to help,plz' valora said crying [she only show's her emotions around her sister] 'fine, she is an important person to the dark ace, and if i want him to be good, i will have too be good also to be good ill be needing a strong leech crystal'

'but were do we get one'

'sadly,my biggest annoyance, aerrow'

* * *

5hr's of searching

'there they are'

**transmission **

'hello aerrow, i need your help and fast' master cyclonis said in the calmist voice poss

'why should we trust you' said arrow in a cocky voice

'because sky night this is a life and death, thing'

'if this is a life and death, then who is it that's dying'

'ooo, let me see, ooo it is... devi'

'did you posin her if you did i will..'

'you will do nothing and i did not'

'fine'

* * *

**5 min later **

'wow, for once you are right' said piper at the infermery

'dont push your luck, best friend'

'ha,say you'

then devi said ' it was a raptor i think' then she blacked out again

then starling ran to piper then saw master cyclonis

'if you did anything to my little sis i will get you' said starling in a British angry voice

'your just lucky my sister isn't here, any way i did not do anything, blame it on rapton'

they were eyeing each other for so long

'what are you to fighting about, hey im trying to sleep, any way i wasn't sick it was a sleeping drink, how funny is that' devi said in a half asleep voice

* * *

the next day, every thing want back to normal

* * *

me; well that was funny at the end so valora has emotion

valora; i do not

finn; when can i say some thing

me; fine,finn say the disclamer

finn; she dose not own storm hawks but...[master cyclonis cut in]

master cyclonis; she owns absolute rebels, good bye, for now [a trap door opens]aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

me; i love trap door's, well cya in next chap


End file.
